poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise of Rockset Shimmer
This is how the rise of Rockset Shimmer goes in Guitar Villain (CTaRAoMToLaCN). goes over to Sunset Iago: Hey, Sunset. What's the matter? Sunset Shimmer: Jagged Stone's been akumatized! Iago: It's ok. I got out of that lamp where Jafar is. This Jagged Stone is a bit lame like this Ember girl. Sunset Shimmer: Ember is not lame and neither is Jagged Stone! runs off. Meanwhile at Hawk Moth's lair Hawk Moth: Oh, dear. The poor former she-demon reject by her friends. Ryan Repulsa: My smitten kitten. Looks like this girl is a target for my akuma. Repulsa fills an akuma with dark energy Ryan Repulsa: Fly away, my little akuma. Hawk Moth: And evilize her. Ryan Repulsa: Go! Akuma flies out of the window Mike: Hey, Ryan. How did you meet this "Ryan McLain"? Ryan F-Freeman: Duh. The mirror that Juniper had. Rikki: Uh-huh. Roxanne: I hope Ladybug and Cat Noir will help, Rikki. her Kwami Silvia Right, my swan friend? Silvia: Yeah. I hope they can help. Ranyx: behind a tree Flitter. You think I can find Sunset? Flitter: Yeah. Ranyx: Good. It's tranforming time. Flitter! Wings open! goes into Ranyx's amulet and he turns into Flutterwing Sunset sits next to Cody Cody Fairbrother: Hey, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Oh, hey. I feel sad when someone thinks Ember's lame. nods then Sunset spots an Akuma Sunset Shimmer: What is that? Cody Fairbrother: That's the butterfly that made me Time-Skater. trys to swat the Akuma but it landed on Sunset's guitar and a butterfly frame forms around her eyes Ryan Repulsa: Rockset Shimmer. I am Ryan Repulsa. I am your fan when I saw the Rain-blossems on TV. I give you two powers. Guitar Villain's power and the power of a girl called Ember McLain. But, since I like you, you need to fetch me and Hawk Moth the Miraculous and the Matrix in time for your concert by midnight. So. Do we have a deal? Sunset Shimmer: Yes, Ryan Repulsa. Soon, all of Paris will remember me and my boyfriend's names. lets the Akuma consume her and she turns into Rockset Shimmer Cody Fairbrother: Sunset? You don't look so good. Flutterwing: There you are, Sunset. Where did you buy your clothes? Rock Stars R Us? Rockset Shimmer: My name is Rockset Shimmer. The most well-remembered rockstar in all of Paris. Flutterwing: Cool name. his wings I am Flutterwing. Hero of Paris. I think Crash is better then Morro and Ember McLame. Cody Fairbrother: laughs Rockset Shimmer: I told you Ember's not lame. strums the strings and fires a skull beam but Flutterwing dodges Flutterwing: laughs Missed. does it again and he dodges again Flutterwing: Missed again. keeps doing it and he keeps dodging Ryan F-Freeman: Wow, Rikki. The only thing she's killing is time. Rikki: Really? Ryan F-Freeman: It's a joke. Time to transform. nods Ryan F-Freeman: Rikki, spots on! Yeah! transforms into Ladyan Flutterwing: Strum, strum as fast as you can. You can't catch me, I'm a friend of the Gingerbread man. growls Ryan Repulsa: Perfect. It won't be long before Ladyan and Kitty Noir show up to meet thier fate and remember Ember. chuckles arrives at the battle scene Ladyan: Sorry, buddy. You better stick to classic music. Rockset Shimmer: You expect me to believe that? strums the strings Ladyan: the blast with his Keyblade Nice licks. and Emmet runs away Thomas: Wow. Do you take requests? How about "Beat It"? Rockset Shimmer: How about I just lay down a few power cords instead, Robo-Train? attacks Thomas with a beam of sun rays from her guitar, pushing him away. She teleports away from the scene and Thomas does the same. They both reappear face-to-face on a rooftop Thomas: Robo-train? Ha-ha. Who writes your insults? The same creator who made Optimus? uses his yo-yo to hold Rockset Thomas: Ranyx? Ladyan: Ladyan. chant Rockset's name and her hair blazes and she pushes Thomas down with great strength Thomas: Chanting... makes her... more powerful. Ladyan: Like Ember? Rockset Shimmer: You got that right, Babypop. And the more people chanting, the stronger I get. throws Thomas aside Ladyan: Where is that darn cat? Rockset Shimmer: You think me and my boyfriend are strong now? Just wait until midnight, when our concert goes world-wide, then you'll all be our slaves! attacks Thomas with a flame attack from her guitar and he lands on a building. Twilight arrives Twilight Sparkle: Stop, Sunset! Ladyan: Twilight! Get back! Rockset Shimmer: Aww, teen love. They say it never lasts but nothing distracts teenagers more than hormones. And I need to keep you busy for the next eight hours so that you won't get in me and my boyfriend's way… the knob on her guitar to a heart have more than just music for you. Ladyan: his watch Kitty Noir. Where are you!? Kagg hears music Kagg: What is that noise? Meg Griffin: Sounds like a guitar. I'll go find out. Kagg, claws out! Kagg: Tell Riku he likes Ryan! turns into Kitty Noir. Back at the battle field Ladyan: OpThomas? Now is the time to change to your robot mode. Thomas: Twilight Wow. I just never realized you’re really pretty when you’re about to fall off a building. Ladyan: Stay there. I'll get Twilight to safety. Thomas: No, Ladyan. I'm not leaving my one true love. Flutterwing: Twilight I got you. Twilight Sparkle: I trust Thomas. So I have to go with him. Villain and Fang appear and Guitar Villain whistles to get Rockset's attention Rockset Shimmer: Well, I think we'll leave the new couple alone. Ciao, babies. jumps on Fang and she waves and Guitar Villain kisses her on the cheek as they fly off Flutterwing: Kitty Noir. Thank Ladybug. You are here. And you're... you're.... Ryan Tokisaki: Late? arrives Ladybug: I saw what Ladyan did and came to help. Kitty Noir: She's right, Bugaboo. You got this. to kiss Ladyan Ladyan: her Uh-uh. Right now, we need get out of here before the cops arrive. leave and the cops arrive to take people home Matau T. Monkey: Phew. That was close. Bertram T. Monkey: You said it. What will Megatron say when he finds out about Sunset.... He.... he.... Iago: Oh. There's a big surprise. I think he would have a SPARK ATTACK from the Ember Mclame wanna be. folds his arms Iago: We could go to Cloie's place for a battle plan. As for Guitar Villain and this Rockset McLain. They are going down with Ember! gives Megatron an umbrella and the big bilborad of Ember McLain falls but Crash pulls him out of the way of the bus and the bilborad crashes Sci-Ryan: I love you, Ember! Anna rolls her eyes Crash Bandicoot: Is Rockset the one called Sunset? Megatron: Yeah. Emmet: I didn't know that you can't protect Sunset since she been evilized into a rock n roll smitten kitten to Guitar villain. You can protect Kuryan. Ryan Tokisaki: Could the mayor file for bankruptcy if someone don't own an buisness? Mighty Eagle: Let's just get those villains back to normal. Roxanne: Let me fly. Silvia, sing out! flies to Roxanne's belt and she becomes SwanSong Ryan Tokisaki: Whoa. Odette? SwanSong: No. SwanSong. Emmet: Wow. We could go to Cloie's place and make a plan. do just that Matau T. Monkey: I can't beleave that I saw Fang the Salamander. Evil Ryan: Salamander? Looks more like a dragon to me. Chloé Bourgeois: Hey. I thought dragons are dead for thousands of years. Matau T. Monkey: Miss Bourgeois. If there is going to be a concert. I won't be on the nose bleed steats by midnight. Besides. My bandmates and I can outplay the two then stay with you worrying the whole time. Chloé Bourgeois: But, they are very powerful. They are unstopable. Evil Anna: Looks like Matau is a smitten kitten. But since Sunset is not here. Cody is the new Sunset. Crash Bandicoot: If we have someone sing off-key like Tucker, we might have a chance. Sierra is making a Crash Bandicoot blog for next season of Total Drama. The 3rd one. Sci-Rianna: That's right. And Ryan has written an song based on Remember and it's about Ryalight's past. It's called.... "The Evils of A Glimmer". Starlight Glimmer: Cool. Twilight Sparkle: What will the lyrics be? Emmet: I'm not sure. Human Rarity: Maybe DJ Pom 3 and Jazz can help with some sound system. Sci-Ryan: It's good. We can get it done before midnight. I want speakers so you can hug with arms and your legs. snickers And just feel the beat. comes with the lyrics sheet of The Evils of A Glimmer Ladyan: Ryan told me to show you this. I hope it's like Ryan researches Ryalight's past. Matau T. Monkey: Cool. Let us practice. A 1. A 2. A 1, 2, 3,4. start playing Matau T. Monkey: Oh yeah~ Whoa~ It was, it was September~ Starfire (Teen Titans Go!): On Cybertron, Unicron's fall~ Matau T. Monkey: For Megatron~ Rigby (EG): He did surrender~ Garfield: Optimus made his last call~ Batman (The LEGO Movie): Twilight, left without me~ Robin (The LEGO Batman Movie): My life, an insane game~ Optimus should, he should have pick me~ Emmet: But we will remember his name~ Matau and the Skylanders: Oh, Ember, we have remember~ Ember, the stars shimmer~ Oh, Ryalight, the things he's got~ Is the evils of a Glimmer~ Matau T. Monkey: Twilight, she must be with me~ Arcee: Prime's wrong and he bears the shame~ Predaking: Like sweet dreams in cold December~ image of Ryalight in an black coat appears alongside Juniper Montage and Young Xehanort Matau T. Monkey: Nothing but ashes remains~ Matau and the Skylanders: Oh, Ember, we have remember~ Ember, the stars shimmer~ Ryalight, the things he got~ Is the evils of a Glimmer~ song ends and Crash takes a photo of the images before they disappear after Ladyan: Bravo! That is perfect. Sci-Ryan: I guess I can prove that I am better then Ember or Morro. Sci-Twi: Ryan! Sci-Ryan: I know. Morro said no one is better then him. What's wrong with OpThomas Prime, Ladyan? Ladyan: Rockset put him under a love spell. Sci-Ryan: Oh. And if Tucker watched that program back in Amity Park, I will risk what it takes and do the same to save Mr XY. Iago: And Iago? Twilight Sparkle: What? Emmet: What are we waiting for? Let's go! Sci-Ryan: I'll go find something to watch. goes off to do so Matau T. Monkey: See you later, Miss Chloe Bourgeois. leave Sci-Ryan: Maybe it's this one. laptop shows a video from the game "Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy" Dr. Neo Cortex: No, no, no, Crash. To save the world, I need crystals. Crystals! One more time, they look like crystal from Crash's world appears this. Crystals, Crash. Go back to one of those doors and bring me crystals! sighs Sci-Ryan: No. Wrong one. clicks on another video and it has Rockset on it Rockset Shimmer: video Oh, Rockset~ So warm and tender~ You will remember my name~ Sci-Ryan: Chloe? Chole Bourgeois: What? Sci-Ryan: Come look at this. comes over Sci-Ryan: Rockset seems to be really serious about her and her boyfriend acheiving their goal. Chloe Bourgeois: So what? She's still amazing. Sci-Ryan: Maybe we should meet up with Sabrina and the others. grabs her Sci-Ryan: I just hope we're not too late. To Adrian... and beyond! flies them to the school Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes